Harry potter et les réactions stupides
by Karozthor the Necromagus
Summary: inspiré de harry potter et les réactions intelligentes série de OS avec quelques petites différences par rapport au canon humour noir au rendez vous


Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire

Elle m'a été plus ou moins inspiré par harry potter et les réactions intelligentes sauf que là comme vous le voyez ça s'appelle : harry potter et les réactions stupides

Maintenant place à l'histoire…

1er novembre 1981, Privet drive, Little whinging, Surrey

Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue qu'un chat avait observé pendant toute la journée. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable. Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna:

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il avait difficilement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure, étant donné qu'il donnait l'impression d'être saoul. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement. L'homme alluma à nouveau le briquet : le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'Éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin: c'étaient les yeux du chat, toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs Dursley et ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dumbledore rangea son Éteignoir dans la poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du numéro 4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret, à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla:

—C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle aussi portait une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.

—Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.

—Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.

—Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

—Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, je me suis arrêté à une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets. Je suis d'ailleurs un peu aviné avec toutes ces larmes de citrons que j'ai bus, dit-il en cachant au mieux son ébriété.

Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.

—Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.

Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.

—Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

—On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur Nous n'avons pas eu grand-chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.

—Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus !

Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.

—Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?

—Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez-vous d'une larme de citron ?

—Une quoi ?

—Un larme de citron. C'est un cocktail que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.

—Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de boire un alcool au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...

—Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps « Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom: Voldemort.

Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sorti une nouvelle flasque d'alcool ne parut pas le remarquer.

—Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

—Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.

—Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus.

—C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.

—Heureusement qu'il fait nuit et que je suis passablement rouge a cause de ces boissons. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.

Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.

—Les hiboux, ce n'est rien comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ? Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à coeur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidée à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que « tout le monde » disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirme qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à boire une autre lampée et ne lui répondit pas.

—Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

—Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

—Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.

—Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire—et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

—C'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait.. tous les gens qu'il a tués ... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant ... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?

—On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. A la place, il y avait des petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:

—Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?

—Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?

—Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.

—Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !

—C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.

—Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre—une véritable légende vivante—je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !

—C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer ?

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit:

—Oui... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment l'enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore ?

Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut-être caché dessous.

—C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.

—Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche importante à Hagrid ?

Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.

—Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de coeur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.

La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.

—Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?

—L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.

—Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

—Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.

—C'est là que ?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.

—Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.

—Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?

—Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez-le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.

—Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? demanda Hagrid.

Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.

—Chut ! siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !

—Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...

—Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée du garage.

Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.

—Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour continuer à faire la fête.

—Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.

—A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.

Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.

—Bonne chance, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Le lendemain matin Mrs Dursley ne trouva pas le berceau devant sa porte et lorsque son mari ouvrit le garage pour sortir sa voiture non plus, ce n'est que lorsqu'il recula sa voiture qu'il sentit qu'il roulait sur quelque chose, il descendit alors de sa voiture pour trouver un berceau en mille morceaux et les restes d'un bébé… ainsi mourut Harry Potter


End file.
